A liquid crystal display apparatus has been widely used for a computer display, a television receiving apparatus, an information display for displaying various information and the like. For example, an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus is configured to serve thin film transistors (TFTs) installed in each pixel as a switching element to apply a signal voltage (gradation voltage) to a pixel electrode within a period in which the switching element is turned on so as to control light transmittance in each pixel, thereby implementing a multi-gradation display with high definition without a crosstalk between the pixels.
Generally, a liquid crystal display panel included in the liquid crystal display apparatus includes two transparent substrates made of a glass thin plate and a liquid crystal sealed between these substrates. One substrate (TFT glass substrate) is provided with the pixel electrode, the TFT, and the like in each pixel, and the other substrate (CF glass substrate) is provided with a color filter facing the pixel electrode and common electrodes (counter electrodes) which are common to each pixel.
The TFT glass substrate is provided with a plurality of gate wirings extending in a horizontal direction, and a plurality of source wirings extending in a vertical direction. Rectangular regions which are partitioned by these gate wirings and source wirings are a pixel region, respectively. Each pixel region is provided with the TFT which is a switching element and the pixel electrode. Further, the liquid crystal display panel includes a gate driver connected to the gate wiring and a source driver connected to the source wiring to control an image display in each pixel.
The source driver outputs display data to each source wiring at a timing synchronized with a data clock signal, within one horizontal synchronizing period. Meanwhile, the gate driver sequentially outputs scanning signals to the gate wirings at a timing synchronized with a gate clock signal, within one vertical synchronizing period. The TFT of the pixel connected to the gate wiring to which the scanning signal is supplied is turned on, and the display data supplied to the source wiring is written in the pixel electrode. Thereby, an orientation of liquid crystal molecules within the pixel is changed, and thus the light transmittance of the pixel is changed. The display data are respectively written in each pixel within one vertical synchronizing period, and a desired image is displayed on the liquid crystal display panel.